


Hair

by haphephobiaisfun



Category: Acquisitions Inc., Acquisitions Incorporated, C Team, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The C Team
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haphephobiaisfun/pseuds/haphephobiaisfun
Summary: K’thriss invites Fenn over to conduct research, but ends up being tended to by the obviator.





	Hair

“K’thriss is upstairs.”

That is all Rosie said, but Fenn was easily able to discern the smile that Rosie presented had something behind it. K’thriss had reached out and invited Fenn to come to the inn for what was described as “a new research opportunity”. So, what was with that smile? Fenn thanked the grandmother for her information, and hurried to the door that she knew belonged to the warlock. She knocked sharply.

“K’thriss?”

“Fenn! Come in.”

The obviator opened the door to see K’thriss sitting in a chair, furiously scribbling on a notepad. The drow gentleman looked up and smiled. Fenn returned his smile, but noted that K’thriss looked a bit off.

“Hello, friend. I am ready to dissect whatever new opportunity has presented itself, alongside my most treasured fellow researcher, of course.”

K’thriss nodded as he stood to his full height. “Indeed. I am certain that you will find this of interest. I myself have been conducting my own studies.

Fenn smiled respectfully as she cast her gaze towards his desk and around the room in general. 

“So, where do we begin?”

“We can start here.”

K’thriss reached up to remove the Mask of Many Faces. Not many things stunned Fenn to silence, but seeing her companion dissolve from a tall, older drow male into a young, lovely drow woman did the job.

“Oh, my… what did you… I mean, to become…how?”

After an hour of catching Fenn up on how his transformation came to be, K’thriss leaned back into the office chair. “I do not mind wearing the mask if it would allow you to finish your notes without distraction.”

“Obviously the greater distraction would be for you to change back into your former form.” Fenn furiously finished her notes as K’thriss nodded quietly. “Perhaps this is enough to get started. We need to clarify our purpose for this research.”

“Is it possible to conduct soul transference at will? The ability to transfer the essence of life into a mortal form would be advantageous to many. If that which many call the soul can exist in the material plane past the end of its originally assigned body, the possibilities could be endless.” K’thriss began running a hand through their now white locks as they spoke. “This would not be something as simple as immortality, but a way to continue to study and discover with no limitations on time. What if any individual is a few additional decades away from discoveries that could alter existence as we know it?”

Fenn nodded in agreement, but soon found herself distracted her friend’s new habit of constantly messing with their hair. Running a hand through it, pulling on pieces of it, even twirling it into knots and tangles … it was off putting, and it derailed Fenn’s thought process. 

“I do have one question,” Fenn interjected.

“Yes, friend?”

“Would you like me to assist you with your hair?”

K’thriss looked puzzled, if not a bit startled. 

“I realize that appearances are not your chief concern at any given time, but I would like to at the very least give you some tips to avoid having to manipulate it constantly.”

“Oh, well…”

“A mini-experiment, if you will.”

K’thriss’s paused thoughtfully. “My interest is piqued.”

Fenn excused herself and left to get some supplies. When she returned, K’thriss found that the genasi was loaded down with bottles of various sizes and shapes. She pulled K’thriss into the washroom. 

Filling the basin with water, Fenn began the process of washing K’thriss’s new coif. There was a combination of items she rubbed into their scalp and hair, all of which had different smells. 

“Friend, I believe I am starting to smell like Propha’s pantry.

“I would wager you have smelled far worse.”

Once all of these products were seemingly rinsed out, Fenn added another liquid and ran it through the locks. 

“If this bothers you, let me know. I believe you will find it relaxing.”

Without waiting for any sort of protest, she began to massage K’thriss. She started with the temples, rubbing small circular patterns over them. Then she moved up the sides to the top of the scalp, and finally settling her hands onto the back of K’thriss’s neck, where she moved her hands almost roughly into their skin. 

The experience was surprisingly intimate and a bit pleasurable, if the drow was being honest. K’thriss wondered if everyone had such a laborious process for hair care. Perhaps Evelyn Marthain did. Paultin Seppa absolutely did, K’thriss decided.

Once Fenn completed the massage, she grabbed a towel. When she had towel-dried their hair to her satisfaction, she guided Kthriss to the side of the bed. They sat on the edge as Fenn pulled in close behind them. Comb in hand, she began to remove the tangles.

“Fenn, is it necessary to perform this ritual frequently? It strikes me as exorbitant.”

“I am leaving you with the appropriate tools to accomplish an easy style to compliment your newly feminine appearance, while keeping it low maintenance. The massage was not a vital component, but one which I wanted you to experience.” 

Fenn’s wind-touched locks floated around her face. The pair discussed how K’thriss was adjusting to the transition. “I imagine there was a bit of stress with the transformation.”

“Not as much as you might expect.”

Fenn grinned as she realized that nothing was traumatic for a person who saw everything as an opportunity to learn. “Would you prefer braids or curls that would stay out of your face? Just something functional, I imagine?”

K’thriss’s processed the choices. “Surprise me.”

Fenn playfully cracked her knuckles, having been told what every obviator loved to hear.

Sometime later, it was K’thriss’s turn to take notes as Fenn gave a lecture on hair products. She was leaving behind the bottles, as well as some ribbons and twine to tie back the now bouncy locks. 

“I will begin the more serious research related to the idea of soul transference when I return home. However, I must admit you have indulged me this day,” Fenn told her friend. “May I let you in on a secret? I simply adore styling hair. As you can imagine, being an obviator allows me to know the perfect style for each person. Also, my hair doesn’t allow for much manipulation.”

“I have always thought your hair was most interesting, friend. It floats about as if it were moved by the wind.”

Fenn almost blushed at their observation. “Thank you.”

K’thriss walked Fenn to the front door downstairs as they always did. With their bangs side swept and hair curled under around the shoulders, K’thriss found the hair stayed out of the eyes easily. The pair set a date to follow up on the research, and exchanged cheerful goodbyes.

With a growl of the stomach, the drow decided to eat something. As he reentered the dining area, K’thriss was waved over to a table where the rest of the team was settling in for dinner. They were all wearing smiles.

“Dude, you look great! I mean, you know…” Donaar offered. “The hair, I mean. Fenn did that?”

Rosie and Walnut teased that they, too, should let Fenn do their hair. “We need one of those obviator-stylists on our team,” Rosie maintained. 

“I’ll put in a request,” Walnut winked. 

“I feel like it puts a lot of unnecessary attention on me,” K’thriss admitted as they noticed others glancing over at them.

“Yeah, welcome to being a girl,” Rosie chuckled. “To stupid beauty standards!”

“Huzzah!” Walnut agreed.

“Sure!” Donaar said, simply wanting to clink glasses.

K’thriss smiled. Maybe there was all sorts of research to be done, not just in soul-transference and life-extension, but also in simple things. Things like how hairstyles change perceptions of individuals, and how those perceptions would change expectations, communications, or other interactions with those individuals. Maybe, they thought, being in a female body could be the most interesting study of their long life.

Rosie interrupted their thoughts. “Isn’t it funny how something like a new hairstyle can cause so much excitement?”

“Indeed,” K’thriss agreed. “Indeed it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still my favorite pairing on the C Team. 
> 
> (Full disclosure: I haven’t written characters with they/them pronouns before. Be gentle with your critiques. :) Feedback is welcome.)


End file.
